Bane vs The Meta
two highly trained villians who utilize brute strength and durability to their advantage fight to the death in the season 4 finale of ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! Battle The artic Bane and a few of his men walked to a cave a few miles from the shore and got out pickaxes. Bane:If we can get enough resources to fully build the weapon i intend to use on the bat, he will be broken. All of the sudden, all of his soldiers were shot in the face by a pistol, causing Bane to turn and see the meta. Bane:Tough guy, huh?You will be broken as well. Bane then activated his venom, causing him to power up before charging at the meta, who just stood there. THIS BATTLE IS GONNA EXPLODE! FIGHT! The Meta dodged several punches by Bane before punching him several times, then The Meta threw Bane up before grabbing his leg and pulling him into a punch that sent him into a glacier.Bane grabbed a large piece of ice and threw it at the meta before jumping up, managing to crush the meta when meta punched the ice to pieces, then Bane picked up the meta before slamming him down several times, then kicked him several feet away. 50! The Meta got up and cloaked before kneeing Bane in the jaw before swatting away a punch from Bane, then meta got out his brute shot and blasted Bane several feet away from it, causing Bane to crash into a truck. Bane managed to recover and roar in anger before punching the meta several times,then kicked him several feet away. 40! Bane lifted up the truck and threw it at the meta, but the meta managed to raise a bubble shield, causing the truck to explode on impact and the meta to hop out of it and fire several brute shot rounds at Bane, but Bane managed to dodge them.Bane and the meta collided with several punches before The Meta did a flipkick, then The Meta used a speed boost to quickly punch Bane several times before Bane caught a punch, then Bane kneed the meta in the stomach before throwing him down. 30! The Meta managed to get up and catch Bane's leg when Bane went for a kick, then pulled him into a clothesline before getting him up and doing a powerbomb onto a sheet of weak ice, breaking the ice and causing the 2 powerhouses to fall into a large underground cave. Bane managed to get up and increase the power of his venom, causing his muscles to be larger before Bane punched The Meta through several large icicles, then Bane ran behind the meta and punched him into an icicle, impaling the meta. 20! The Meta managed to pull himself out of the icicle and punch Bane in the face using the velocity and force of the fall, causing a large crater to form before The Meta lifted bane up and kneed in the jaw before Bane did a double axe handle to break out, then Bane punched The Meta several feet away before Bane used a rocket launcher to send the meta flying. 10! The Meta managed to recover and land on his feet before opening a shield and deflecting another rocket shot before cloaking and cutting the wires off of Bane's venom support, then blasted Bane's head off with a brute shot blast. K.O!!! The Meta healed himself before walking out of the caves. Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4